diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Storm King's Thunder
Storm King's Thunder, shortened as SKT, is a campaign released by Wizards of the Coast. The general premise is that giants are on the loose and wreaking havoc, and the players need to stop them. Disclaimer: Creatures and objects in this adventure are bigger than they appear. No giant beanstalks were damaged and no golden geese were harmed in the making of this book. Blurb TO FIGHT GIANTS, YOU MUST BE GIANT. This 256-page adventure for characters of 1st level to 11th level or higher provides everything a Dungeon Master needs to create an exciting and memorable play experience for the Storm King's Thunder story, including rune magic items, a new treasure option for characters. Giants have emerged from their strongholds to threaten civilization as never before. Hill giants are stealing all the grain and livestock they can, while stone giants have been scouring settlements that have been around forever. Fire giants are press-ganging the small folk into the desert, while frost giant longships have been pillaging along the Sword Coast. Even the elusive cloud giants have been witnessed, their wondrous floating cities appearing above Waterdeep and Baldur's Gate. Where is the storm giant King Hekaton, who is tasked with keeping order among the giants? The humans, dwarves, elves, and other small folk of the Sword Coast will be crushed underfoot by the onslaught of these giant foes. The only chance at survival is for the small folk to work together to investigate this invasion and harness the power of rune magic, the giants' weapon against their ancient enemies, the dragons. The only way the people of Faerun can restore order is to use the giants' own power against them. Stand with or against the giants in this adventure for the world's greatest roleplaying game. Table of Contents * Introduction ** Adventure Background *** The Ordning *** King Hekaton and His Daughters *** Iymrith *** The Giant Lords ** Sidebar: Creating New Giant Lords ** Factions in the North ** Running the Adventure ** Sidebar: Tendays and the Roll of Years ** Adventure Synopsis ** Deadly Encounters ** Treasure * Chaper 1: A Great Upheaval ** Nightstone ** Sidebar: Nightstone: General Features ** Sidebar: The Nandars of Nightstone ** Dripping Caves ** Sidebar: Dripping Caves: General Features ** Morak's Quest ** Tower of Zephyros ** Unfriendly Skies ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 2: Rumblings ** Special NPCs ** Bryn Shander ** Goldenﬁelds ** Triboar ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 3: The Savage Frontier ** Peoples of the North *** Civilized Folk *** Northlanders *** Reghed Barbarians *** Uthgardt Barbarians *** Orcs and Half-Orcs *** Shield Dwarves *** Elves *** Halﬂings ** Random Wilderness Encounters ** Locations of the North *** Amphail *** Anauroch *** Ardeep Forest *** Arn Forest *** Alcore *** Aurilssbarg *** Bargewright Inn *** Beliard *** Beorunna's Well *** Black Road *** Blackford Road *** Bryn Shander *** Cairn Road *** Calling Horns *** Carnath Roadhouse *** Citadel Adbar *** Citadel Felbarr *** Coldwood *** Crags *** Daggerford *** Dawn Pass *** Deadsnows *** Deadstone Cleft *** Delimbiyr Road *** Delimbiyr Vale *** Dessarin Hills *** Dessarin Road *** Dessarin Valley *** Druarwood *** Everlund *** Evermoor Way *** Evermoors *** Eye of the All-Father *** Fallen Lands *** Far Forest *** Fell Pass *** Fireshear *** Flint Rock *** Forgotten Forest *** Fork Road *** Forlorn Hills *** Frost Hills *** Gauntlgrym *** Glimmerwood *** Goldenﬁelds *** Grandfather Tree *** Graypeak Mountains *** Grayvale *** Grayvale Run *** Great Worm Cavern *** Griﬂ'on's Nest *** Grudd Hang *** Gundarlun *** Gundbarg *** Hawk's Nest *** Helm's Hold *** High Forest *** High Moor *** High Road *** Hundelstone *** Ice Peak *** Ice Mountains and Ice Spires *** Iceshield Lands *** Icewind Dale *** Iron Road *** Iron Trail *** Ironmaster *** Ironslag *** Iymrith's Lair *** Jalanthar *** Julkoun *** Jundar's Pass *** Kheldell *** Kheldell Path *** Klauthen Vale *** Korinn Archipelago *** Kryptgarden Forest *** Leilon *** Lizard Marsh *** Llorkh *** Lonely Moor *** Long Road *** Longsaddle *** Lost Peaks *** Loudwater *** Lurkwood *** Luskan *** Maelstrom *** Mere of Dead Men *** Mines of Mirabar *** Mirabar *** Misty Forest *** Mithral Hall *** Moon wood *** Morgur's Mound *** Mornbryn's Shield Nesme *** Nesme *** Nether Mountains *** Neverwinter *** Neverwinter Wood *** Newfort *** Nightstone *** Noanar's Hold *** Northern Means *** Northfurrow *** Olostin's Hold *** One Stone *** Orlbar *** Parnast *** Phandalin *** Port Llast *** Purple Rocks *** Rassalantar *** Rauvin Mountains *** Rauvin Road *** Raven Rock *** Red Larch *** Red Rocks *** Reghed Glacier *** Rivermoot *** Ruathym *** Sea of Moving Ice *** Secomber *** Shadowtop Cathedral *** Shining Falls *** Shining White *** Silver Marches *** Silverwood *** Silverymoon *** Silverymoon Pass *** Southwood *** Spine of the World *** Star Mounts *** Starmetal Hills *** Stone Bridge *** Stone Stand *** Stone Trail *** Sumber Hills *** Sundabar *** Surbrin Hills *** Surbrin Trail *** Svardborg *** Sword Mountains *** Ten Trail *** Thorn hold *** Trade Way *** Triboar *** Triboar Trail *** Tuern *** Turnstone Pass *** Uluvin *** Uttersea *** Valley of Khedrun *** Vordrorn Forest *** Waterdeep *** Way Inn *** Weathercote Forest *** Westbridge *** Westwood *** Whalebones *** Womford *** Xantharl's Keep *** Yartar *** Zelbross *** Zymorven Hall ** Featured Encounters *** Old Tower *** Inner Circles *** Harshnag * Chapter 4: The Chosen Path ** Journey to the Eye ** Eye of the All-Father ** Sidebar: Eye of the All-Father: General Features ** Words of the Oracle ** Sidebar: Hekaton's Conchs ** Airship of a Cult ** Encounter with lymrith ** Troubleshooting ** Sidebar. Character Advancement * Chapter 5: Den of the Hill Giants ** Hill Giants ** Grudd Haug ** Sidebar: Grudd Haug: ** General Features ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 6: Canyon of the Stone Giants ** Stone Giants ** Deadstone Cleft ** Sidebar: Deadstone Cleft ** General Features ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 7: Berg of the Frost Giants Frost Giants ** Frost Giants ** Svardborg ** Sidebar: Svardborg: General Features ** The Krigvind ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 8 Forge of the Fire Giants ** Fire Giants ** Ironslag ** Sidebar. Ironslag: General Features ** Sidebar: Slaves of the Yakfolk ** Special Delivery ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 9: Castle of the Cloud Giants ** Cloud Giants ** Lyn Armaal ** Sidebar: Lyn Armaal ** General Features ** Conquering the Castle ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 10: Hold of the Storm Giants ** Storm Giants ** Maelstrom ** Sidebar: Maelstrom: General Features ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 11: Caught in the Tentacles ** The Golden Goose ** The Grand Dame ** The Hunt for Hekaton ** The Morkoth ** The Kraken Cometh ** Back to Maelstrom? ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Chapter 12: Doom of the Desert ** Finding Iymrith ** Sidebar: Harshnag Returns! ** Iymrith's Lair ** Sidebar: Iymrith's Lair: General Features ** Adventure Conclusion ** Sidebar: Character Advancement * Appendix A: Linked Adventures ** Lost Mine of Phandelver ** Hoard of the Dragon Queen ** Princes of the Apocalypse ** Sidebar: Using the Elemental Cults ** Out of the Abyss * Appendix B: Magic Items ** Sidebar: Ruling Scepters of Shanatar * Appendix C: Creatures ** Crag Cat ** Hulking Crab ** Iymrith the Dragon ** Maegera the Dawn Titan ** Purple Wormling ** Tressym ** Uthgardt Shaman ** Sidebar: Uthgardt Shaman Tribal Spells ** Tribal Spells ** Yakfolk (Yikaria) ** New Giant Options * Appendix D: Special NPCs * Figures ** Figure 0.1: Giant Runes ** Figure 0.2: Adventure Flowchart ** Figure 3.1: Harper Teleportation Circles ** Figure 4.1: Archway Runes * Maps ** Map 1.1: Nightstone ** Map 1.2: Dripping Caves ** Map 1.3: Tower of Zephyros ** Map 2.1: Bryn Jhander ** Map 2.2: Goldenfields ** Map 2.3: Triboar ** Map 3.1: The North ** Map 3.2: Beorunna's Well ** Map 3.3: Everlund ** Map 3.4: Flint Rock ** Map 3.5: Grandfather Tree ** Map 3.6: Great Worm Cavern ** Map 3.7: Morgur's Mound ** Map 3.8: One Jtone ** Map 3.9: Raven Rock ** Map 3.10: Gundarlun and Ruathym Map ** Map 3.11: Shining White ** Map 3.12: Stone Stand ** Map 3.13: Tuem and Purple Rocks Map ** Map 3.14: Old Tower ** Map 4.1: Eye of the All-Father ** Map 4.2: Harshnag's Map ** Map 4.3: Dragon Cult Airship ** Map 5.1: Grudd Haug ** Map 6.1: Deadstone Cleft ** Map 7.1: Svardborg ** Map 7.2: Svardborg Lodges ** Map 7.3: The Krigvind ** Map 8.1: Ironslag ** Map 8.2: Ironslag, Lower Level ** Map 9.1: Lyn Armaal, Level 1 ** Map 9.2: Lyn Armaal, Levels 2-6 Map ** Map 10.1: Maelstrom, Levels 1 and 2 ** Map 10.2: Maelstrom, Level 3 ** Map 11.1: The Grand Dame ** Map 11.2: The Morkoth ** Map 12.1: lymrith's Lair Errata Storm King's Thunder does not have any errata. Category:Campaigns Category:Books Category:Storm King's Thunder